


Not Even Rain Can Wash This Away

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Nino lets out a watery chuckle and he can't stop himself from smiling at Ohno, even though he knows it's definitely too soft, and he's being a sap, but he's too busy with the fondness bubbling up inside him because Ohno can't remember him, yet it hasn't stopped him from being all smitten with him.orOhno wakes up with the anaesthetic effect still lingering, leaving him unable to remember anyone for the next hour, and Nino decides to record the entire thing.





	Not Even Rain Can Wash This Away

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm posting here. This is based on that video of the guy waking up and not remembering his wife. I'll link to the video later.
> 
> Also posted [here.](https://lookslikerain.dreamwidth.org/582.html)

Nino can vaguely hear Aiba's voice and Jun mumbling something back in return, before Sho’s phone goes off and breaks the otherwise quiet room. Nino sighs before tearing his gaze away and glancing back to find the three still sitting beside each other, and hears Sho saying on the phone, “No, not yet.”

He watches the way Sho furrows his brows before muttering something and Jun adding something quietly that has Sho glancing at him and nodding his head before seemingly repeating it.

He turns around and lets his eyes fall back on Ohno’s unconscious figure lying in the hospital bed. It’s weird because up until this morning everything had seemed fine. But Ohno had neglected to mention to Nino that his side has been hurting him until Nino had found him passed out on their living room floor.

When the three had joined Nino in the hospital, Sho had his phone pressed against his ear, already taking care of all the calls they were supposed to do― _he was supposed to do_ ― to their managers and the trio had sighed in relief when Nino informed them of what the doctor had told him; Ohno only has to get his appendix removed.

“I know, but we won’t. Not until he’s better. We’ve decided on that.”

Sho’s voice snaps Nino out of his thoughts and he knows he’s talking about their group activities and everything they’ve rescheduled already in the past hour. Sho ends the call shortly after that and glances back at Nino. He parts his mouth, but what he’d been about to say gets interrupted by the loud grumbling of Aiba’s stomach. Sho’s eyes widen and Jun’s wearing a similar look as they both stare at Aiba and Aiba chuckles out quietly, “Oops.”

Before he realized it, Nino finds himself laughing while similarly Sho and Jun seem to have burst into laughter, and Aiba chuckles at himself.

Nino’s grinning when Aiba glances back at him, “It’s getting late and you guys haven’t eaten anything yet, go and eat something. I’ll stay here. When he wakes up, I’ll call you.”

“What about you?” Sho asks and Nino shrugs.

“It’s fine.”

Sho raises a brow and Nino’s eyes drift from Sho to Ohno. Sho, Jun, and Aiba glance back at each other, the entire conversation going unspoken, but easily understood.

_He wants to be alone with Ohno when he wakes up._

“We’ll bring you something.” Jun announces and Nino nods his head, mumbling a thanks, and watches the three of them leave the room.

He sighs loudly this time and bites his lip, the doctor’s words still running through his mind.

_He’ll probably not remember you for the first hour or so when he wakes up because of the anesthetic we administered._

Nino had stopped himself from snorting at that and telling the doctor if he had any idea of how long they’d known each other, but then the doctor had mentioned about one of his patients who didn’t seem to remember his wife despite being married for nearly twenty years.

He fidgets slightly in his seat and drops his hand on top of Ohno’s hand and quietly murmurs to the quiet room, “When are you planning on waking up? I want to know if you’re going to remember me or not.” Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t get an answer and he continues in a quiet voice, “What am I supposed to say if you won’t remember me even if it’s only for an hour? What am I supposed to do?”

Nino lets out a long breath at that and leans back, staring blankly at the ceiling, and keeps his hand on top of Ohno’s. A few moments pass before he feels Ohno’s hand shifting underneath his, and he wonders if he’s imagining it. Slowly, he sits up straight and finds Ohno blinking his eyes wearily. His eyes seem to be drifty and he still hasn’t noticed Nino. Gently, Nino squeezes his hand and he notices the way he lifts his brows, before sluggishly turning his head aside. Ohno’s eyes widen and he inhales sharply in surprise.

Nino parts his mouth, unsure what to say, but knowing he can’t remain frozen and quiet, with the way Ohno’s gaping at him. Yet somehow the only thing he seems to be capable of saying is a quiet, “Hi.”

Ohno inhales deeply and murmurs, “Wow.”

Nino blinks his eyes a few times, before he reaches for his phone. He could record this and show it to him later, why didn’t he think of it earlier?

He smiles as Ohno keeps staring at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Wow.” Ohno repeats and Nino raises a brow.

“That’s not exactly an answer.”

“Who are you? Did the doctor send you?” Ohno’s question has Nino biting his lips and he’s about to speak when Ohno continues with, “Wow, you’re eye candy.”

Nino’s eyes widen at Ohno’s sudden confession and he chuckles slightly at Ohno's expression, full of awe, and eyes crinkling at the edges when Nino chuckles again.

Nino tears his gaze away before mumbling something stupid, something in the lines of _I love you and I would give you my life for you and I'm about to cry at the way you're staring at me even though you don't remember me_ , because he won't ever say that, especially when he's the one recording this and he doesn't want to embarrass himself when he shows it to Ohno eventually.

 

He looks at the plate left aside by the nurse who came by earlier, with crackers left on it, and Nino's reminded of his responsibility.

He grabs a cracker and holds it to Ohno, “You need to eat this, okay?”

“I'll do anything you ask me to do. I'll do anything you want me to.”

Nino hums, “Mmm. I'll remember that.”

Ohno grabs the cracker and turns it around in his hand, examining it, and he raises it to his mouth and takes a small bite of it. He chews slowly, still staring at the piece in his hand, and swallows before turning his head aside to glance at Nino again.

He doesn't say a word this time, instead his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly parted as he stares at Nino, his eyes shifting from Nino's hair, to his eyes, to his nose, to his lips, letting his eyes linger on each feature of Nino's face, and seemingly trying to memorise him.

It's not a look Nino has never seen before. He's witnessed that look in early mornings, when neither of them has to leave early, and they end up in bed with their legs intertwined, arms dropped against each other, and basking in each other's warmth and presence.

And he's witnessed it at nights when their bodies connect, when everything feels too hot, but the way their bodies move and the warmth that spreads in him is just right, a pleasure unattainable in no other way, and Ohno's there holding him tightly when his body shakes and as that pleasure subsides, Ohno's thumb traces all the features of his face, before letting it linger at the side of his mouth, smile growing softer before connecting their lips.

But it's very misplaced to witness it here in this hospital room with a hazy Ohno that doesn't seem to recognise him just yet.

“Wow.” Ohno repeats with a loopy smile on display, “You're very pretty. Are you a model?”

That startles a laugh out of Nino and he ducks his head, trying to ignore the warmth spreading in his cheeks, “Just eat your cracker.” Nino ends up mumbling instead.

“Okay.” Ohno lifts the cracker to his mouth, but stops midair to look at Nino, eyes wide and bright with anticipation, “Are you going to stay?”

“I'm going to be right here.” Nino's answer is immediate and the way Ohno's face lights up at that has his stomach doing a little flip and he feels a little ridiculous.

Ohno takes another bite and he seems to be thoughtful with the way he furrows his brows as he chews the cracker, and once he swallows it, he looks back at Nino, “Can I ask you something?”

“You've been asking me a lot, haven't you?” Nino watches the way Ohno tries to shift sluggishly to the edge of the bed, trying to get closer to Nino, but Nino place a gentle hand on his arm, stopping him, “Don't move too much.”

Ohno's gaze falls on Nino's hand and Nino squeezes gently before moving his hand back, Ohno's gaze following him. He lets out a long breath, “Are you dating someone?”

“Yes.”

Nino watches the way Ohno furrows his brows, eyes dropping, and the corners of his lips tugging downwards, an obvious sign of disappointment, “Of course you would.”

Nino stifles a laugh at Ohno's reaction and at him being obviously upset and jealous of himself without realising it. This time when he looks at him, he's got a small smile on display, “You're really pretty.”

“You've mentioned that.”

Ohno sighs deeply, a frown making its way across his face, “Your partner is really lucky to have you.”

Nino lets out a chuckle and he's glad he's recording all of this, “Really?”

Ohno nods his head idly, “I didn't ask you yet, but who are you to me? What's your name?”

“I'm Ninomiya Kazunari.” Nino decides this has gone long enough and decides to end Ohno's dilemma and with a smile adds, “I'm your boyfriend.”

It takes a moment for his words to sink in and Ohno gasps loudly, the cracker falling from his hand, and his eyes widening at Nino's words, “Really? I'm—I mean you're my—no, wait! We're together?! We're actually dating?!”

Nino doesn't stop himself from smiling this time, giggling quietly as he nods his head, “Yes, we're dating.”

“Wow.” Ohno says after a moment of silence and Nino reaches out for the cracker, placing it in Ohno's hand again and squeezes his other hand gently.

“We can talk more later, okay?” Nino says yet Ohno remains quiet, seeming still in disbelief and shock, before turning to Nino again.

“How long have we been together?” Ohno asks, holding Nino's hand and pulling it back weakly to stop him from moving his hand away, and Nino keeps his hand in his.

Nino hums, thinking about of the memories long ago of him being only fifteen years old and when he'd first spotted that kid, sitting alone, eyes all sleepy, but then took everyone's breath away the moment he started dancing. But not to Nino; he'd grabbed Nino's attention first, just something about him had Nino paying him attention more than necessary, and he’d been glued by his side since then.

So he says what’s right, “ _For a long time_.”

“Wow. I've hit the jackpot.” Nino lets out a watery chuckle and he can't stop himself from smiling at Ohno, even though he knows it's definitely too soft, and he's being a sap, but he's too busy with the fondness bubbling up inside him because Ohno can't remember him, yet it hasn't stopped him from being all smitten with him.

Nino swallows the lump in his throat, “Let's talk later. Eat first.”

Ohno nods obediently and shoves the remaining bit of the cracker in his mouth. He ends up clearing his throat twice after swallowing the cracker and frowns and Nino turns to find the cup filled with water in the tray the nurse had brought earlier, before turning back at Ohno and dropping his phone on top of the table.

Nino gets up and kneels slightly by Ohno's bed to grab Ohno's left arm gently, and Ohno allows him, only looking up at him curiously, and Nino wordlessly drops it around himself on top of his shoulders, before wrapping his arm around Ohno's middle from the back and slowly and gently helps him sit up in bed. Ohno scoots slightly in bed when Nino lets go of him to fix the pillow behind his back, and when he grabs the cup and turns around, Ohno pats the space next to him and Nino rolls his eyes but  hands him the cup before sitting at the edge of the bed, but close to Ohno.

Ohno grins before finally taking a sip from the water and Nino finds himself dropping his arm around Ohno again, his hand squeezing his hips gently, and allowing his heart to calm down when the image of Ohno lying on their living room floor passed out flashes through his mind again.

Ohno hands him the empty cup after a moment and after placing it away, he turns to find Ohno leaning in closer, their faces few centimeters apart, and Ohno hums, “Can I look at your face?”

“You're already staring.” Nino points out and Ohno grins.

“No, I mean...” Ohno's words trail off as he gently traces Nino's face with his fingers, running his thumb gently against his cheekbones. He's looking at him with what seems to be only suited to be called admiration and Nino smiles when he lowers his thumb, tracing it along his jaw, and stops when he traces his lips. Ohno's voice is quiet when he speaks this time, “We've been together for a very long time, right?”

“Yes.” Nino replies using the same hushed tone and Ohno rubs his thumb at the side of his mouth again.

“Then, can I get a kiss?”

Nino chuckles and Ohno moves closer, their foreheads touching by the point, and Nino places a quick kiss at the side of his mouth. When he leans back, Ohno's pouting and he should look ridiculous because he's far too old to be pouting ridiculously like a child, but instead because he's Ohno and he defies all expectations, he ends up looking adorable.

“I mean a proper one.” Ohno whines and Nino laughs before leaning completely back.

“Later. I promise.” Ohno parts his mouth, but Nino squeezes his hand and it quiets him down. Instead, he looks down at their hands and intertwines their fingers.

“Then, can I get a hug?” Ohno asks, eyes bright and pleading, and Nino rolls his eyes again, ignoring the flip in his stomach, and lets go of his hand only to drop it around him again, but Ohno's quick to drops his arms around him, and tugs him close.

Nino inhales sharply, and shuts his eyes, sighing at the familiarity of Ohno's warm arms wrapped around him, and at Ohno's familiar scent when he nuzzles against his neck.

Ohno hums brightly, turning his head slightly, and hiding it against the side of Nino's head, “You're warm. It's nice. You're a nice kind of warm. I'm glad you're mine.”

Nino shuts his eyes tightly, the warmth in his cheeks evident, and wonders why Ohno has to be a sap when he's all hazy because of the anesthetic. And yet here he is getting all flustered and being in love with this man, so what does that say about him.

And then Ohno says the unexpected quietly when he inhales deeply, “So this is how my home feels like.”

Nino's breath hitches and he places a gentle kiss against his neck, before he leans back, smiling gently at Ohno when he meets his eyes again.

He's thankful the others aren't here because he's certain if they were, he wouldn't hear the end of it with the way his cheeks are burning up currently and he's smiling too fondly at Ohno.

He giggles at the reminder and shifts closer to the edge of the bed to grab his phone, “Our friends are here. I'll call them and let them know you're awake, okay?”

“Friends? Who are they? How many?” Ohno asks as Nino taps Sho's name and pulls the phone up to his ear.

“They're three. We work together, the five of us. We're Arashi.” Nino explains but Ohno just lifts his brows and that's expected so Nino just shrugs, “We work together, that's all.”

“Work together...” Ohno repeats quietly.

The phone rings twice before Sho picks up hurriedly speaking, “He woke up? How is he?”

“Yes, just a few minutes ago. And he's fine.” Nino hears Sho sighing in relief and Aiba's and Jun's voices in the back.

“We were already on our way back. Just a minute and we'll be there.”

Sho says and Nino nods his head before remembering Sho can't see him, “Okay, but it's just like what the doctor said, he can't remember us.”

Sho sputters at that, “Wait, he really can't remember you?!”

Nino chuckles, “Yes. I’m having fun recording him and I can't wait to show him later.”

Sho laughs brightly at that, “You're supposed to treat him nicely.”

“That's what he gets for not telling me he's in pain.” Nino mumbles and turns to find Ohno absentmindedly staring at the room, blinking his eyes sleepily again.

“You mean for making you worry?” Sho says and Nino can hear him smirking and he rolls his eyes.

“Shut up and just come here.” Nino doesn't await Sho to say one more word and hangs up.

He nudges Ohno slightly and Ohno turns to him with a frown, “Who's Arashi?”

“We're Arashi.” Nino says simply as an explanation and Ohno just nods his head idly.

There's a knock on the door before it's pulled open and Aiba's the first to enter, with Jun and Sho trailing behind him, and the three of them have a matching huge grin making its way across their face when their eyes land on Ohno.

“Leader! You're awake!” Aiba is by his side immediately and Ohno's smiling as he holds out his arms, offering a hug, and Aiba accepts it, instantly wrapping his arms around him and Ohno pulls him closer, patting his head, and chucking.

Nino raises a brow at that, “Wait you remember him?”

“No, but he seemed he needed a hug.” Ohno replies as Aiba finally pulls back.

“You're always really very kind.” Aiba says, voice slightly croaky, and steps back allowing Jun to move forward and Ohno's holding his arms out for Jun as well, pulling him in for a tight hug. Nino raises a brow at Aiba but he's shaking his head, looking down and rubbing his eyes, and Nino can tell he's sobbing already, and whacks his arm.

“Don't start crying.” Nino warns, and Sho laughs at that while Aiba nods his head, chuckling slightly, and still rubbing his tears away.

When he glances back at Ohno, he's patting Jun's back when Jun speaks, “how are you feeling now?” Jun pats Ohno's back gently before moving backwards, but Ohno holds him back.

Ohno's eyes are bright as he speaks this time, “You have a very pretty face.”

Jun's eyes widen slightly and he chuckles before Nino swats Ohno's arm, “Don't be a creep.”

“But he has a very pretty face.” Ohno says before Sho steps forward, and once again Ohno holds out his arms for him.

“How are you? Please don't neglect your health again and not tell us when you're not feeling well and in pain. We were all very worried about you.” Sho pauses before whispering something quietly just for Ohno to hear, but Nino's certain he heard his name and with the way Sho smiles at him when he leans back, he's certain of it. Ohno's eyes shift between Nino and Sho and then loudly asks, “Are we really dating?”

Nino lets out a long breath and Aiba gasps loudly, “You really don't remember Nino? Even though you always used to say you love his nice butt and—”

“He has a nice butt?!” Ohno interrupts, eyes bright, and turns back at Nino, “You have a nice butt?”

“You have a nice butt too. That's why we're perfect together.” Nino's answer has Sho laughing loudly and Jun's shaking his head, but Nino notices him grinning.

Ohno smiles brightly, “So we're really together?”

Nino nods his head and Sho hums, “I thought that you would remember Nino with how long you've been together.”

“When did we meet?” Ohno asks this time.

“A long time ago. He was only fifteen years old.” Jun replies and Ohno's eyes widen, gasping loudly before fixing his gaze on Nino again.

“Why aren't we married yet?!” Ohno inhales sharply, “Will you marry me?”

This time, it's Nino's turn to freeze in his spot, eyes wide at Ohno's words, and he hears the other three laughing yet seemingly clapping, and Aiba's sniffling when Jun and Sho mention how's it's the most romantic proposal they've ever witnessed.

Nino wants to kill them.

Ohno's still looking at him expectedly and Nino rubs his face, “No.”

“Why?” Ohno whines and Nino lets out a long breath.

“We're not having this talk now.”

Thankfully, Sho's phone goes off, interrupting them, and Nino's reminded of his phone still lying aside and of the video still recording.

He picks up his phone and stops the recording and wonders if he should show it to Ohno at this point.

 

* * *

 

Nino only shows Ohno the video a week later.

 

They’re both in bed and Nino watches the way Ohno grins when the video ends and hands him back his phone.

“You’re so in love with me.” Nino smirks, but Ohno’s grinning smugly in return.

“You think I wasn’t paying attention to your voice? You’re a sap.”

“I’m not, you are.” Nino turns to drop his phone aside, and Ohno’s arms are around him the next moment, pulling him close, and Nino allows himself to be pulled backwards till his back is against Ohno’s chest.

“Fine, I’m a sap for you. I love you. Are you happy?” Ohno asks, placing a kiss against the back of his neck and Nino shudders slightly.

“Yes. Very.”

Ohno places another kiss against the back of his head. They remain quiet the next moment, before Ohno quietly and softly whispers, “If I could, I would have married you a long time ago.”

Nino bites his lips, but says nothing, instead intertwining his hand with Ohno’s and Ohno sighs.

“I love you.” Ohno mumbles quietly and Nino chuckles.

“You love me for my butt only.”

Ohno hums, “I would marry your butt if I could.”

Nino laughs brightly at that and he feels Ohno moving his arms away, only to pull Nino to lie on his back, and he’s on top of him the next moment, grinning brightly, and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Would you marry me for my butt too?”

“Definitely.”

Ohno grins and leans down, and Nino can feel his warm breath against his lips, “Can I get my promised kiss then? And then maybe something more?”

Nino responds by wrapping his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulling him down, connecting their lips.

“After that proposal, how can I say no?”

Ohno’s grinning before connecting their lips again, kissing him softly but soon he’s kissing him thoroughly, and Nino’s certain that had been the last coherent sentence he’d said that night.


End file.
